


The one who sleeps on the floor (Drarry)

by shadesofholmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: "Amor es cuando la felicidad de la otra persona es más importante que la tuya."- H. Jackson Brown, Jr.





	The one who sleeps on the floor (Drarry)

Harry se da cuenta de muchas cosas después de que regresa a Hogwarts para su último año. Una de ellas es que no es quien para juzgar.

"¿Me puedo sentar?" pregunta, sosteniendo su libro de encantamientos contra su pecho. Y entonces él lo mira con los ojos helados y Ron le da un codazo, recordándole que hace unos segundos él dijo que no sería una buena idea. Pero Draco lo mira de arriba a abajo. Y se hace a un lado en un movimiento. De pronto, hay un asiento libre.

Él no duda en tomarlo.

Y, entonces.

"Oí que no están bien."

Harry parpadea como un vuelo de mariposa. Voltea para darse cuenta que Ron ya no se encuentra ahí, y escucha a Hermione mientras toma un pedazo de pastel de calabaza de uno de los platos que aparecieron sin que él pusiera mucha atención. Pero ahora están ahí, y él ha tenido ese sentimiento en la parte baja de la espalda que le pide hacerlo de la manera correcta. Debería empezar por responderle: "¿Perdón?"

"Los dormitorios", y hace un gesto, porque su cabello platinado está sobre su cara mientras intenta comer lo que hay en su plato. "Después de la batalla."

Harry puede sentir que asiente. Pero, no se siente como lo más adecuado. "Ustedes tuvieron mucha suerte. Nadie pudo llegar hasta allí abajo."

Draco medio sonríe, porque, aunque sus dientes perfectos se asoman desde la oscuridad que parece envolverlo últimamente, sus ojos no lo hacen.

"Dios, tienes el cabello realmente largo."

•

Ellos comparten un par de clases.

"De acuerdo, ¿hagan parejas?" El nuevo profesor de Pociones les indica, aún hurgando entre las cosas que solían ser de otra persona en un tiempo no tan lejano. "No creo que tengamos el material suficiente."

Harry ni siquiera se siente ofendido cuando su mejor amigo busca la mirada de su nueva novia entre la multitud de gryffindor y slytherin, pero Ginny la aparta para ella.

O se apartan mutuamente.

Hermione sabe que Ron nunca será bueno para las pociones.

"¿Qu-qué está saliendo de ahí? ¡Harry! ¿Es una rana? Dime que no es una rana."

Él no puede contestar a esa pregunta, porque sus anteojos están hechos un desastre por la explosión de Seamus. Aún así, puede oír cosas, y no son nada alentadoras. Van de maldiciones y gritos al cielo, pidiendo ayuda a Merlín. Él debió haberlo sabido, y no aceptar el discurso de Ron que intentaba convencerlo de que cualquier tipo de polvo de hada serviría para sus propósitos, en lugar de tomar del estante el que se encontraba escrito en sus pergaminos. Pero puede notar la silueta de Hermione haciéndose cargo de la situación, y él en serio necesita regresar a ver lo que está pasando frente a sus ojos. Talla el cristal de los lentes contra su túnica y los coloca de nuevo en su sitio y oh, si es una rana. Pero Neville la ha atrapado en un momento de valentía y 50 puntos para la casa. Y todos aplauden mientras Ron es regañado por su hermana y 'te juro que le diré a mamá'.

Harry decide tranquilizarse, mirando alrededor y aceptando que la tempestad ha terminado en un instante.

Draco está riéndose en el fondo del salón.

•

La torre comienza a derrumbarse por sí sola en medio de la noche.

Esto es aún más jodido, porque Ron ya compartía la cama con Harry y ellos ahora están empacando para ser enviados a los dormitorios de las otras cosas. Harry agarra la maleta y la jaula vacía de Hedwig, y sigue a Ron, que  'Soy el maldito prefecto. No puedo creer que nos manden a Slytherin'. Y tal vez algunos cuadros se quejan para hacerlo callar, pero él no lo hace.

Al menos no, hasta que encuentran a Draco, esperándolos en la puerta. Mira primero a Ron, y toma su equipaje junto al de Harry, antes de decirle: "La contraseña es calceta sucia."

"Magnífico."

•

Han pasado un par de semanas, pero Ron ya se siente como en casa.

"Incluso la fogata calienta mejor. ¿Es porque estamos debajo?" Y también... "Las malditas sirenas, Harry. Saben chistes. Pensé que mi padre sólo lo decía para hacerse el interesante."

Harry asiente mientras observa las escobas estacionadas en la entrada del vestíbulo. Son de las nuevas. Y ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se ha comprado algo en el callejón Diagon. Siente que quiere tocarlas.

"Hazlo."

Detrás de él, Draco está amarrándose el cabello en una coleta. Es una de las cosas muggles que le ha enseñado Luna estos últimos días. "Uhm..."

"Vamos. No va a hacerte daño."

Y Harry tal vez lo hace.

•

Harry se levanta a medianoche, con la frente sudorosa y a un movimiento de caer en la cama que comparte con Ron. Él ronca como siempre, y los demás son sombras adornando la noche.

Menos uno.

Harry lo descubre cuando sale al vestíbulo, envuelto en la bata verde y plateado que Hermione les ha regalado en forma de broma, una semana antes de que ella fuera mandada a dormir en Ravenclaw. Ellos le dieron un libro.

"Potter."

Draco está sentado frente a la fogata. Sus ojos reflejando el color del fuego por la cercanía. Abraza sus piernas con ambas manos, y con el cabello aún en un chongo como en la tarde. "¿Problemas para dormir?"

"Si. No. ¿Cuenta si el problema es mi voluntad? No quiero dormir."

Harry se sienta a su lado, en la misma posición y acomodándose los anteojos. "Me pasa también."

"Es tan injusto."

Él no debería hacerlo, pero lo hace. Coloca una mano en el hombro de Draco y, eso es todo. Le muestra que lo entiende, y eso es tan raro, porque se siente cómo si hubieran vivido lo mismo todo este tiempo, y eso a Harry le rompe el corazón. Porque quiere succionar el dolor hasta que nadie recuerde que hubo un tipo malo que quiso hacer la diferencia y terminó llevándolo todo a la destrucción. Quiere reconstruir. Quiere crear luz y dejarla ahí, al alcance de quien la necesite en un momento oscuro. Quiere curar.

Sobre todo, a él.

"Creo que pudo ser diferente", le dice, mirándolo a los ojos (o a los lentes). "Me hubiera gustado que lo fuera."

Harry medio sonríe, porque la sonrisa está en sus ojos, y no en la tensión de su boca. "¿Sobre nosotros? Si, puedo verlo."

Draco bosteza, y sin pensarlo, se recarga en su hombro. Harry ahora lo está abrazando, tomando los pedazos rotos y dejándolos descansar un rato. Él se ve más viejo cuando no está intentando hacer algo. Tal vez son los años que le han quitado, que se han sumado a los que se dice que tiene. Y ahora está durmiendo en el piso, pero Harry tiene que decirlo: "Creo que lo somos. Diferentes."


End file.
